Chances are meant to be taken
by Ms.Faxness1412
Summary: When Bella moves to forks after her divorce she gets a job at the local hispital and meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. Will the 2 of them fall in love or is Bella too afraid to trust again? I don't own Twilight. It's a lot better than the summary! R
1. Chapter 1

**i really wanted to do this story it's been in my head for a really long time. Here it is. I decided that Edward does NOT want to kill Bella he's just had immune to her as he is to everyone else. PLEASE REVEIW!!!! THANKS!**

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

I new life. A new house. A new chance. Not just for me but for my kids, Colton and Amber. At 5 they'd been through too much and I was trying to make their life a little easier. I walked into our new house carrying 2 packing boxes. I set them on the counter and looked around. The house was plain, but it was nice. The living room and kitchen had plenty of windows, to let in the little sunshine we would get here. The walls were a light green, and white drapes hung from the window. The floors were all wood, easy for me to clean up spills.

Colton and Amber each had their own room that would eventually be decorated, if we decided to stay. Since I was a single mother it was hard for me to get jobs. Since I had to go by the kids schedule of school and there was no one there to be home with them I had to find a job that let me decide my own hours, or close to it. I'm not saying I wanted someone to stay home with my kids, and I didn't want to out them in child care. I was responsible for my kids and I wanted to be responsible for my kids. I wanted to take care of them.

My ex-husband didn't ever take the kids, on weekends or holidays. Never. And I was glad he didn't, he wasn't safe. I was only 26 and already I'd gotten married, had twins, and a divorce. My kids were my life and I had to make it good for them. I didn't want them to end up where I was. We had moved to forks, I had gotten a gob at the local hospital. I guess my degree in nursing had paid of somewhere. I think the only reason I got the job was because the doctor (was it Dr. Cullen?) felt sorry for me. Oh well…I was willing to take pity at this point.

Suddenly Colton came running in his blonde hair bouncing with every step. He was yelling my name, his face looked scared. I walked over to him and bent down to his level he like it when I did that. I guess it made him feel like I was really listening. This time he didn't care I tried to push me out of the kitchen.

" Mom you gotta go now! Amber fell over and she's hurt real bad!" He grabbed my hand and ran out the door. When I got there someone else was already helping Amber off her feet. She had scraped her knee. It really wasn't a big deal, but she was five. The man stood up and looked at me. He was…beautiful. He had pale white skin and light golden eyes, his hair a coppery red. He smiled at me, Amber in his arms.

" Thanks," I said taking amber from his arms. Our hands brushed and I felt an immediate spark go through my system. He looked at the ground, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

" So do you live around here?" I asked him. I needed to know neighbors, before they got to know my kids.

" Yeah…a few streets down actually. I'm Edward…Edward Cullen." Cullen that was the doctors name I thought.

" Is your dad, by chance, a doctor?" I asked him. He nodded. I stared down at my faded blue jeans. I was wearing a short sleeve brown shirt, my dark curly brown was pulled back out of my eyes.

" I'm Bella Col- Swan. Bella Swan." I almost said my married name. Colven. He looked at me and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my life. My mouth was open in shock. He stopped. I smiled.

" Are you still in high school?" What a stupid question.

" Um…no. I'm 23." Oh, I thought. Nice going, real smooth.

" Sorry about all this. I guess I'll see you around. You know considering we're neighbors and everything, and I work for your father and I should really stop talking now…" I said the last part quietly. He smiled again, I smiled back.

" Yeah, I'll see you around."

* * *

I spent the rest of night unpacking as much as I could. If all else fails I could have a very successful career as a professional mover. Colton and Amber were asleep on the couch that was in the middle of the room. It was as far as I could move it. I searched for the box with the sleeping bags and pulled one out. I layed it out on the floor and sat down. Tomorrow the kids started school and I started work. Another new adventure. Suddenly Edward popped into my mind. It was silly, I just gotten finished with a divorce and he was 3 years younger than me. I had to be careful, I couldn't trust him or anyone. And I was fine, by myself just with my family. But I guess I really did like him because that night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! Please let me know what you think! THANKS!  
~1412**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

That morning I woke up to the sound of broken glass. I quickly jumped out of my sleeping bag and ran into the front room. Glass was all over the wood floor. Amber and Colton stood there waiting for me to yell like a normal mother. At first I was so angry. That vase had been my mother's, a gift to me when I had turned 18, and somehow it had managed to make it this far, without my beautiful, but destructive, kids breaking it. Then I noticed that both of them were carrying a packing box, staggering to keep it up because of its weight. The front door was open; the sound of rain came pouring in. Their hair was damp and there clothes had wet dots were the rain had fallen on them.

They had been trying to help me, and I couldn't get mad at them for that. I walked over and took the box from their hands and set it down over on the counter in the kitchen. I shut the front door and cleaned up the glass silently. Colton and Amber didn't move or speak the entire time. After I had found a trash bag in one of the boxes, moved all the broken glass inside, and found the garbage can I went over and knelt down by them.

" Thanks for trying to help, but mom's okay I can handle it." I grabbed each of their hands and swung them back and forth.

" But you always get so stressed and mad…I don't want you to be like that mama." Said Amber shaking her head.

" I'll be fine, we move all the time. I'll be done unpacking in a few days and then we can start painting and decorating everything." Colton tried to smile. Amber spoke first.

" That's what you always say mom. It doesn't ever really…happen." I knew it was the truth but it wasn't like I didn't try. Every time we actually go done unpacking I have a lot going on at work and there isn't any time.

" Yeah mom we just wanted to help you so maybe it would happen this time." Colton said.

" Things will be different this time." I said soothingly.

" You say that too…" Mumbled Amber. I stood up and looked at the clock. 7:15. There wasn't enough time in the day. The kids needed to be at school in an hour and I had to be at work at 8:30.

" I'm sorry I'm really trying here I-" Colton cut me off.

" We know mom. We love you."

" I love you too, but you guys need to be kids. Let me do all the boring adult stuff and you guys have fun. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You only have so many years to be a kid and then you're an adult and there's hard decisions to make and you get confused and…I don't' want you to end up like me, where I am. Get it right the first time…that's what I want you to do." They nodded. They probably didn't' have a clue about what I was saying, but they would…eventually.

* * *

That Morning before I took the kids to school we ran past Dunken Donuts and Walla, breakfast. I dropped the kids off to school ten minutes late and I was 15 minutes late to work. When I got there I clocked in at the front office and went around to my assigned rooms checking on the patients. I was told I'd meet Dr. Cullen around noon. I'd only talked to him on the phone, and was very eager to see him. A part of me was hoping I might see Edward there as well.

" Oh Hi! You must be Isabella Col- I mean Isabella Swan." I turned around to see a Nurse with dark make-up and curly, frizzy, brown hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and looked to be my age or younger.

" Actually it's Bella. And you are?"

" Oh I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley." She said smiling brightly.

" How long have you worked here?" I asked her.

" A couple years, I'm just an intern though. I help with the files and stuff."

" You don't have a degree or anything?"

"No." Huh. How odd.

" Why would you all that work for nothing, when you could get a job that pays?" Maybe I was the only one who actually needed money to survive.

She stood there and smiled at me like I was missing some thing. She motioned me to get closer.

" Have you met Carlisle?" Carlisle? Who was Carlisle? I gave her a puzzled look.

" Dr. Cullen?" She said annoyed. Oh…

" Not in person. I've talked to him over the phone. But I have met his son. Edward I think." She giggled.

" Even better. The Doctor is married, but Edward he's single. And he's incredibly hot."

" So the only reason you work here is to see Carlisle?" She shook her head.

" No…His son drops in every now and then, I just love looking at him." She stared off into space her eyes wide. Okay then…

Suddenly the PDA system came on:

" COULD ISABELLA COL- I MEAN SWAN PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT. ISABELLA SWAN PLEASE COMES TO THE FRONT. THANK YOU."

" Um…nice talking to you Jessica."

" You to Bella." She said.

I walked down the long hallways and found the front again. Dr. Cullen was there, waiting for me. Like Edward he was incredibly handsome. Blonde hair, good figure, him and Edward shared the same features as well. The pale skin, the golden brown eyes, they all reminded me of Edward. He reached out his hand.

" Hello, you must be Isabella Swan."

" It's Bella actually…and you must be Dr. Cullen."

" Please, call me Carlisle."

" Oh…okay. You're the first one to get my name right. I'm impressed." He laughed. It was a beautiful sound, much like Edward's.

" I met your son the other day, he helped my daughter after she fell on the street. You two are a lot alike."

" Oh is that right? Yes I believe he was telling me about that. Actually he's not my real son. We adopted him." Now I felt like a moron.

" Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to-"

" No your fine. So you've done this before then?" I nodded.

" Many times, I many different places." He walked down a small hallway and into a room. I didn't know whether to follow him or not.

" Let's talk in my office." I felt like I was in school, being sent to the principal's office. I wasn't good at talking with people. I walked in to a white open room with windows all around. I could see the rain pouring down. I hoped my kids were okay. I hoped they made some friends at school and I hoped that I wouldn't get a call from the school saying I needed to come pick my kids up because they were being a "disruption to the educational process."

I must have been spacing off because Carlisle said, " Are you okay Bella?"

" Yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking about my kids. I hope they're doing all right in school. Moving is kind of hard on them."

" You have children?" He asked suddenly interested. I nodded.

" Two. Twins. Colton and Amber. They're the best part of my life." I said.

" Are you married?" he asked hesitantly.

" I was but things didn't really work out. He changed completely after we were married."

" I'm sorry to hear that." I shrugged. I didn't like talking about James, my ex. There was something about James that was scary. Something that kind of reminded me of Edward and Carlisle too.

James was always wanting to move. I was all for a give and take relationship, but I couldn't take the moving. It was too much pressure on the kids and he didn't like us to stay in contact with anyone. Not even my parents. I'd never met his, he said he was an orphan and he was raised by his grandmother that had died a few years ago. I don't think I ever really believed him, but I certainly didn't now. Then he started to see other women, he had confessed in court. It was horrible. Love was complicated, but he had lied to me from the start.

" Are you married?" I asked. I tried to show no interest at all, because I really wasn't interested in Carlisle. We could be friends though.

" Yes I am. We have 5 children, all adopted." I smiled; if they were all as helpful as Edward then he must have a pretty smooth life.

" That's great." I said. We talked for about an hour. We talked about patients and workers and he told me about the area and everything. He even invited me over to his house with my kids to just play around. He said that one of his older daughters, Rosalie, loved kids.

" Yeah well, I don't know if she'd like my kids. I love my kids but they're very…rambunctious." He laughed again.

" That's okay Esme, my wife, loves having company over. She's a decorator, maybe she could help you with your house…if you wanted."

" That would be great, maybe it would actually get done this time." I thanked him for the invitation and told him I'd be there tonight 7:30. He lead me out the door and gave me directions to his house.

* * *

After work I went to go pick up the kids and we went home to change. We were all wet, I'd have to get used to all this wet weather. Amber was in a pink skirt and a white shirt. She had a pink flower clip in her hair that contrasted well with her short blonde hair. Colton was in jeans and a bright blue shirt. I had changed into a black tank top with light faded jeans. My hair was up in a pony tail.

" Okay guys," I said as I buttoned Colton's jacket, " be on your best behavior, PLEASE." They both nodded. I grabbed their hands and we walked out the door and into the car. The rain had stopped and I was beginning to worry. I just prayed that my kids wouldn't destroy their home. When I pulled up into their driveway my worried went away. Instead I was horrified.

* * *

**Please REVEIW!!!!!!!**


End file.
